Proper abdominal exercises must often be tailored to the fitness level of the person required to perform them. For instance, a person with a low fitness level benefit more from performing abdominal exercise while inclined at a greater angle than a person having a higher level of fitness. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an abdominal exercise device that required the user to utilize only the abdominal muscles while performing the exercise and allowed the user to position an inclined back support that includes a lumbar spine support that keeps the low back in it's natural anatomical position of lordosis throughout the most stressful portion of the exercise at the desired angle of inclination based on the user's fitness level.
In addition, it is often difficult when exercising with an inclined back support to maintain the buttocks at the proper location to obtain the proper benefit from the inclined back support. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an abdominal exercise device having a user adjustable inclined back support that also included a buttocks support in connection with the inclined back support that maintained the buttocks of the user in the proper location to obtain the maximum benefit from using the inclined back support.
In addition, because exercise devices can be cumbersome to move and store, it would be a further benefit to have an abdominal exercise device having an inclined back support and a buttocks support wherein the inclined back support and the buttocks support could be stored in a convenient carrying case for storage and transportation of the exercise device.